Ghosts Are People Too
by ninjasquirrelss
Summary: Myrtle reflects on the loss of her life and love inside the walls of Hogwarts and on what could have been. Spoilers for Deathly Hallows.


Disclaimer: If I owned the Harry Potter characters, would I be here right now? I think not. also: SPOILER ALERT FOR DEATHLY HALLOWS! That is all. Enjoy and review! :)

I spent the entire day crying. Well, actually I spent the entire week crying. If you want to get precise I spend most of my time crying. I should have been happy, I should have! I talked to my professors about being teased and how miserable I was and they told me that things would turn around. I'll tell you how that worked out for me, I'm dead! Stupid bloody snake killed me. At least that's what Harry says, all I remember are the big yellow eyes that were staring at me. Next thing I know I am floating around my childhood haunts, if you will forgive the pun. Harry becamemy only real friend. He would come down and talk to me all the time.I suppose he is too busy saving the world now to hang out with someone like me. I hear all of those viscous little breathing monsters ogling him and I think "That should be you Myrtle!", but it's not. It used to be me. Before my tragic and untimely death, I would wander the corridors just hoping to get a glimpse of handsome Albert Cooper, the captain of the Wizard's Chess team. I wanted to be his everything. Of course, how could I when he didn't even know I existed. But forget him; he's probably happy wherever he is with that pretty, perfect Lucille Bennett. I wish I could be her. I would have been her. Dreadful beast!

Since my death, I have had a lot of spare time on my hands. After all, swimming around in the lake gets pretty boring after a couple of years and pipe surfing is not all it's cracked up to be. Most of the time I just sit and think about what my life would be like if I hadn't died in this stinking bathroom all those years ago. First of all, you can bet I wouldn't be in this stinking bathroom. No, I would be somewhere else entirely. Possibly in London, I always liked it there. I fancied myself a writer, so I would be working for The Daily Prophet. In fact, I'd be the editor! I would have kicked that airhead Lucille girl to the curb and married my true love, Albert. We would have extraordinary children, with my lovely, straight hair and his beautiful blue eyes. We would also have a dog. I use to have a dog named Wilbur. He was my only friend. I wonder what ever happened to him. Mother probably couldn't stand to look at him after my death. He must've reminded her of her beautiful daughter and she couldn't take the pain and had to send him away. I bet he is still living somewhere in the countryside. Albert would be able to find him.

My life would be perfect if it weren't for Tom Riddle and his pet snake. Everybody loved Tom when we were in school. He was the Hogwarts golden boy. I wasn't good enough to even speak to him because I was just a mudblood. I wasn't in his grade, but I saw the disgust in his eyes whenever our paths crossed. I suppose it is fitting that I was the first to die in his snaky little campaign. Pun intended again. It's because of him that I am stuck here for all eternity. I want nothing more right now then to go back in time and wring his sorry little neck. I use to think that Draco was just like him, but now I know better. Just before the Headmaster died, Draco would come in and talk to me all the time. Harry had stopped visiting so I was lonely and I enjoyed Draco's company. He would talk about anything and everything. I told him all of my secrets, and he told me all of his. I know that he was a Death Eater and that it was his job to kill the Headmaster, but I can't help but think that my Draco was just trapped and misunderstood. I wanted to help him so bad but I could do nothing but watch him cry. I was in love with him and I hate that I couldn't do anything about it. What the other students see in me, if they even bother to look, is a miserable, sarcastic, dead girl who won't shut up with all the waterworks. Draco brought out the real Myrtle, the girl I left behind when I died. I felt alive again when I was with him. It tears me to pieces that I can't hold him. I could scream some days, and I do on most. It was like there was a glass wall separating us and it taunted me. I could stand so close to him, yet I couldn't hug him when he cried, hold his hand, feel his breath on my face, smell the sweet scent of his clothes, or taste his lips on mine. I could see and hear him just fine, but that is all I will ever get. Not even now that the snake (Tom Riddle, I mean. The stupid basilisk has been dead for a while now.) is gone for good can I be with him. It is so cruel that I want to kill myself. I wish I could. The only option is to let him go. He is alive and I am not. He can never be mine. One day, some lucky girl will take his breath away from him and my love away from me in one fell swoop. I know it will happen. It happened with Albert and Harry. That is why I cry. I think the living have forgotten that ghosts are people too.

Author's Thoughts: Hmmm...so what do you think? I know it isn't very "Moaning Myrtleish" but I was thinking that underneath all of her crazyness is a hurt and lonely teenage girl. I was also very curious about her relationship with Draco. Considering that he was a Death Eater and she was one of the first muggleborns to die in Voldemort's war. PLEASE Review! It's still only my second fic. :)


End file.
